Darkest Moon
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Remus thinks that Tonks and Teddy are dead after being attacked by Bellatrix, out of no where this girl with long red hair shows up and turns out to be an "old friend' of his. A two chapter one shot for Tonks and Remus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Darkness. (Remus)

Remus watched on in horror as his wife fought for her life agents her deranged aunt, defending the crib behind her as their son cried scared by the spells and his mother's yelps of pain as she took spells left and right.

He tried to move to help but the body binding spell and Greyback's wand to his neck kept him from being able to do anything.

"Let's finish this quickly, I'm getting bored of playing Nymphie."

Tonks leered at her, one hand gripping the crib side for dear life the other held her wand it's tip trained on her aunt.

"Avada Kedavara!"

Both women said at once making Bellatrix growl and put more force behind her spell as did Tonks, in a blast of bright light the spells clashed again and again but Remus seen his wife bite her lip and quickly drop the spell blocking her aunts before casting a darkness spell on the room turning to face the crib.

Remus' heart all but shattered in his chest as he heard Bellatrix bark the curse again the flash of green hitting the wall behind the crib, once the darkness spell cleared he had a hard time believing the scene in front of him as Bellatrix left with Greyback after he undid the body bind leaving Remus as he fell to his knees.

Remus looked at the window blankly as the sun rose in the sky turning it a pale pearly pink, he hadn't slept in over three days every time he closed his eyes her face would flash behind his closed lids, her laugh would drift to his ears and their son, who was so young, his hair mimicking his mother's as they both smiled at him.

His chest felt hallow and his muscles were soar as he rose to his feet from where he was sitting on the bed he had once shared with his wife and on occasions their son when he was fussy or Tonks fell asleep holding him, the screaming of his muscles was nothing to his numb body as he made his way down the steps of the small flat the trio shared.

He looked over at the kitchen where he could normally find her feeding Teddy as she read the paper sleepily her hair a tousled pink mess but she would always smile when she heard him come down the stairs though she'd pretend she hadn't heard him.

The hallow spot in his chest where his heart was ached as he remembered the normal morning scene, he walked past the empty kitchen grabbing his coat off the rack pausing when his hand brushed over the rough and heavy maroon leather of her Auror robe and again his heart gave a painful twist which he tried to ignore as he left the flat.

The cold air bit at his face as the winter wind blew but he barely felt it as he made his way to apparition point before with a loud crack he apparited to Grimmauld Place.

As he opened the door he heard voices but didn't bother to listen as he entered the room, he'd given up on hopping to find her sitting in her place at the faded wooden table holding Teddy or smiling and watching as Ginny or any of the others held him , he took his place at the table not bothering to look up and see who was in the room, he could already hear Molly in the kitchen barking orders at her kids as they helped her.

He glanced to his left when Sirius sat beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been two months Moony, I may sound insensitive but I think it's time you picked yourself up and tried to move on."

Remus didn't say anything for a long moment as the others began to file in, he knew Sirius was right he had to move on even if it tore his heart to shreds to push his beautiful, stubborn and clumsy wife and their beautiful son who was only a few weeks only when they had been attacked, to the back of his mind but he had to.

The meeting seemed to keep him distracted from his poisonous thoughts as long as it lasted, the meeting hit a snag once that had the group quite for a time allowing the painful memory of Tonks breaking the silence by doing something to make someone laugh or tripping over something.

It took the others around him turning to the door for him to realize the tripping sound and the yelp that fallowed wasn't in his head, he felt himself get up with the others making their way to the door, as he made his way behind the others his heart ached again but once he got to the door way it twisted even more painfully as he seen a glimpse of dark red hair but heard nothing as Molly helped the red head up.

The girl was slender and pixie like, her hair was a deep red as it curled down the back of her black robes as her back was to him, he seen Sirius move to Molly's side with a cross look.

"How did you find your way in here?"

There was a growl in his voice though it seemed not to faze the girl before him as Bill walked in behind her putting his wand away.

"I found her sitting on the steps outside but she wouldn't tell me why she was there, hasn't said a word at all."

The girl seemed to cross her arms looking at them.

"I came to find some one, I was told I'd find him here."

Sirius looked at her easing up a bit as he looked her over.

"Who?"

His voice was still untrusting as she turned to look at the others before looking back at Bill.

"Remus Lupin."

Remus' eyes snapped up as the girl turned to look at him her cold grey eyes locking on his, her red hair framing her soft slightly angled face in a way that made her seem child like but her eyes dismissed the idea that she was, he swallowed the lump in his throat stepping to her and she closed the space handing him an envelope that was sealed but otherwise blank.

He took it hesitantly from her getting nothing emotion wise from her as she turned away the scent of lilac was dominate from her hair but there was a soft and painfully familiar to him.

"A young women with mousy brown hair told me that I'd find you here and give you that, she seemed broken hearted but before I could ask her why for any of this she was gone."

Remus managed a nod as he watched her turn and leave with a small glair at Bill before she slipped out the door, though it pained him Remus waited until after the meeting was through and he was sitting in the empty kitchen of the flat to open the letter.

He pulled out the folded piece of paper and opened it recognizing Tonks' loopy hand writing as soon as he seen it and it shot a new arrow of pain through his heart as he read it.

"_Remus, I love you to no end and I always will, i don't know how to say it any other way than that but I try every day to show you that I would do anything for you and that where everyone including yourself sees a monster who could never be loved by anyone I see the kindest and gentlest man I've ever met as well as the best father any child could ask for, I'd be lost without you pointing me down the right path and I would probably be put in a padded room because of how clumsy I am without you there to catch me when I fall. I love you Remus for your heart, your gentle ways and your loving nature don't let the wolf inside you forget that it has no control over you any more then a dog has control of it's master so please, for me, don't let him control you should something happen to me_."

Remus could imagine her sitting at the desk in the corner writing this and nearly pulling her hair out as she struggled to get it all down on paper and probably swearing a few times as the ink would drip onto the paper in spots he could clearly see, he felt more things in the envelope and so carefully setting the letter on the table he took out the next object.

He carefully took out a small group of pictures, the top one he recognized from when he had visited her parent's home Andromeda kept it framed on the mantle, it was of Tonks' 5th year in school she was standing with the rest of the herbology fifth year Hufflepuffs as well as the Fat Friar and professor sprout, her hair was bright pink and short as it stuck out in all directions, she was laughing in the picture as she looked to the class around her before back to the camera her eyes happy as she smiled.

The one behind it was of her in flying lessons, she was hovering above the ground waving at the camera smiling from ear to ear her hair shifting from pink to yellow as she held the broom tightly, Remus couldn't stop the smile that spread over his lips seeing her and remembering that she was a better flyer than she was at walking or anything else involving her feet.

He looked at the next and the last one, it was of her Bill and Charlie the younger two smiling at the camera as each draped an arm over the seventh year's shoulders, Tonks on her tip toes to be able to reach and before Bill turned to her she nearly fell over and pulled the boys down with her so they were leaning forward all laughing now even the previously stone faced Bill as he looked at the pink haired girl to his right.

It didn't take long for Remus to find his finger tracing her heart shaped face in the picture, her smile yet again made him smile before he place the trio of images on the table taking out the last object in the envelope his fingers gently clasping the thin and cold chain.

As he took it out he was surprised to see it was the golden necklace she favored when he had first met her at an order meeting, she had kept clasping it in her hands as she sat between Sirius and Mad-eye at the table her eyes flicking from the table to him now and again as she listened.

He looked at the charm on the chain and with painful realization he seen it was her wedding ring, she had been found of the simple silver band though it wasn't anything special but she called it her most treasured item though he couldn't see why and when he'd asked her she simply told him it was because he had given it to her and sealed their love forever with it.

He could feel a tear roll down his cheek as he held the band close to his heart, he let out a quick growl standing as he heard a soft noise outside the door, hesitantly he made his way to the door and opened it to find an owl sitting on the ground a note on it's leg.

He bent down and carefully took the note before putting a sickle in the pouch on it's other leg before it flew off, he closed the door as he opened the note looking it over and yet again recognized his wife's hand writing.

"_Remus come back to Grimmauld tonight alone I need to talk to you, I know we've only met once but it's important please come_."

It wasn't signed at all but he knew her hand writing without a doubt as he read it over and over again, there was a soft knock at the door making him jump as he was yanked from his thoughts to open the door, he slowly pulled it open reviling the red haired girl from earlier that day, the one who had painfully reminded him of her.

She looked up at him a little breathless her grey eyes laced with tears and sweat clung to her forehead.

"I'm sorry! The owl wasn't to bring the letter to you!"

She looked down for a moment before looking back at him and with a shock he seen her eye color change from grey to blue and back, he stepped aside to let her in, she stepped in looking around letting out a tiny whimper.

"You didn't change anything here."

He looked at her confused but before he could say anything all changes that had been done melted away and what he faced left his knees wobbly and his stomach in a knot, his wife, his stubborn, hot headed, clumsy and beautiful wife now stood before him her heart shaped face streaked with tears and her eyes misty with them as she looked at him.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment opening them expecting her to be gone but there she stood the robes she was in now half a size to big for her natural form and now her hand was out stretched to him as her lip quivered, he couldn't help himself, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms holding her tight amazed when her form was there solid agents his as she wrapped her arms around his waist burring her face in his chest.

He couldn't say anything, there were no words to describe how he felt as he released her to gently cup her face in his hands as they shook when she looked up at him.

"How? How are you here? I thought for two months you were dead."

She looked at him placing a hand over his as she kissed it's palm.

"No love, I got away with Teddy, barely but I did and when I apparited away with him we landed roughly somewhere near Godric's Hollow I-I bashed my head on a stone when we landed and was out cold when I came around I was in a bed somewhere I had never seen my head pounded and I couldn't remember anything, a women came in the door holding Teddy some how I knew him, his cry as she handed him to me. She explained how she heard him crying and fallowed the sound finding me bleeding but still holding him tightly."

She chuckled but it was broken.

"I couldn't remember who I was when she asked me my name she asked about Teddy and I was able to tell her that he was my son but nothing more. After a few days I tried to trigger my memory but it didn't work nothing did but this place kept flashing at me in my dreams Grimmauld Place then you, you kept showing up to holding me, kissing me all things I didn't understand so once I got power over my abilities again I transformed myself into that girl from before and began to watch. I watched you for the first month from a distance slowly things came back to me the first was you being a werewolf then slowly I remembered our wedding and everything else once I did I snuck in while you were away grabbed that letter from where I'd hid it and brought it to you, it took a good deal of concentration not to drop the transformation and run into your arms sobbing but the owl, bloody stupid thing took the note on it's own so I fallowed it though I knew it was coming here."

She trailed off looking at the floor now as she let him think it over but was shocked when he tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, it was something she hadn't felt from him before a kiss full of longing and pain.

She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck fresh tears streaming her face, Remus broke the kiss only when the thought of there son crossed his mind but before he could even open his mouth to speak she smiled cupping his cheek sweetly a smile dancing on her lips and shinning in her eyes.

"He's with Molly, I went to her first with him she knows all of the Weasleys do he's fine."

He relaxed his arms finding their way around her waist holding her close as he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

"If I'm dreaming please never wake me up, if I'm dead never revive me."

Tonks stood on her tip toes pulling his face to hers and kissing him again.

"Your not dreaming and your sure as hell are not dead and neither am I, if I was you wouldn't be holding me so close that it's sweetly painful to breath and you wouldn't feel this."

She took his hand and placed it over her heart and under his palm he felt the sweet rhythmic beat that he for so long thought had gone from his world, he loosened his hold on her slightly but she just nuzzled closer at him the warmth of her body on his only made what she said truer, he couldn't explain it but some how he felt ice cold compared to her but by the way she held close to him he knew he wasn't.

Tonks looked up at him her eyes shifting to match his making him smile slightly and brush his fingers over her cheek.

"Don't, your eyes are perfect as they are just because most of your family has them doesn't mean they aren't yours, your eyes are full of light and happiness that spreads to anyone who you get close to, your eyes are the pools that make my heart hurt because even after you agreed to marry me and gave birth to our son I don't see how you could want me over someone younger."

She shifted them back hugging his neck her heart skipping a beat.

"Remus John Lupin don't you dare think that I could never want you, it's always been you and it always will be."

Remus felt himself wrap his arms around her small frame as he closed his eyes taking in the scent of vanilla and a light perfume of lilac that he loved so much, she pulled away to look at the table where her letter and pictures laid but she didn't see the chain with her wedding ring.

"Where's my ring love? My finger feels bare without it now."

Remus had nearly forgotten he was still wearing the chain on his wrist hidden in his shirt sleeve, he slipped it off and carefully put it around her neck clasping it for her.

"Keep it like this, it's closer to your heart this way."

She smiled at him her hair turning the bright pink he missed so much over the past two months and it was fallowed by a teary giggle as she clutched it close in her hand taking his in the other.

"Let's go her Teddy, he's been wanting to see you I know he has, on both full moons he didn't sleep unless he could see the moon and I bet he's kicking up a fuss for Molly he hasn't been away from me for two months."

Remus nodded and fallowed her out the door and wasn't far behind her in appariting to the burrow and no more then a second latter she was next to him holding his hand as they made their way to the door, Tonks had just put her hand on the nob when it flew open and she was nearly tackled to the ground by a hug to her waist from Ginny.

Remus watched with a hand on the small of his wife's back so she wouldn't topple over as she looked down at Ginny.

"Guess I forgot to tell someone, urg Ginny sweetie to tight can't breath and I think you already broke a rib."

Ginny let go quickly looking at the woman in front of her with a deathly glair though tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?! Didn't you know we were all scared for you?! That we all thought you were dead!?"

Tonks looked at the girl shocked for a moment before she pulled her into a hug letting her sob into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. I didn't think you would miss me that much and even if I wanted to come back I couldn't have I wouldn't have known who you were, I wouldn't have even known my name for a month and a half the women who looked after Teddy and myself called my Metomorphagus because I didn't know my name until about a week ago I looked at her and said plan as day that my name was Nymphadora Lupin, I called myself Nymphadora."

She chuckled but it was watery with tears as the girl sniffled her sobs stopping for now and Remus let a small smile form on his lips that she wasn't grumbling to herself about using that name a loud.

Ginny pulled away form Tonks looking up at her before looking over her shoulder as George came into view holding Teddy keeping him entertained and not crying by letting him play with a fake wand from the joke shop as Molly yelled for Ginny and Ron.

After giving Tonks a soft smile Ginny hurried over into the kitchen with Ron on her heels, Tonks stepped into the living room and Teddy whined reaching for her making George look at her and with a soft smile hand Teddy over kissing her cheek in a brotherly way before going to the kitchen as Ginny yelled for him.

Remus watched as his wife kissed their son's head her hair shifting to a soft lilac color as his turned pink as he giggled putting his little hand to her cheek, she made her way to him still smiling and once Teddy caught sight of his father he reached for him his fists closing around the air making Tonks giggle as she handed him over.

Remus held him unable to keep the smile off his face as his son babbled at him his bright grey eyes looking him over, Remus glanced at Tonks as she leaned into his side glancing at their son as he yawned falling asleep, he smiled kissing her head lightly happy that his two reasons for living were back with him alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Lost (Tonks)

Tonks knew she was fighting a losing battle agents her aunt but she was determined to protect her son where he lay in the crib behind her, she had screamed for Remus many times before now but stopped realizing he was trapped by the man who now had his wand tip to her husbands throat as well as having already putting him in a body bind, she was on her own to face her aunt who flung spells at her one after another.

She let out yelps and screams as her aunt hit her countless times with spells in her shoulders and chest, with in a second she recognized the gleam in her aunt's eyes as she aimed her wand.

"Let's finish this quickly, I'm getting bored of playing Nymphie."

Tonks growled aiming her wand as well the spell on the tip of her tongue ready to be said.

"Avada Kedavara!"

She screamed the curse at the same time Bellatrix did and watched as her aunt growled putting more power into her side of the spell, Tonks put as much more power into her's as she could her free hand holding the side of the crib for dear life as she watched the curses clash over and over in blinding flashes, she couldn't hold the spell any more it was becoming painful to try.

She bit her lip quickly dropping her curse and blocking her aunts before throwing a darkness charm over her shoulder as she quickly turned and picked her son up out of his crib holding the screaming child close closing her eyes as she heard Bellatrix hiss before barking the curse again, she opened her eyes in time to see it hit the wall above her head before she apparated away.

She landed harshly on her side holding Teddy close so he was unaffected by the impact, it took a moment for her to feel the pain in her head as she looked around her, she was in godric's hollow the snow covered beneath her head was turning red as blood seeped from her head from the rock that had struck it, black pulled at her vision as her arms curled around her crying son, she tried to keep her eyes open but the darkness over took her and her son's cries faded from her ears.

Her eyes flew open as the pain in her temple woke her, she looked around herself seeing she was in a bedroom dimly lit by a few candles and her head was bandaged, where was she, who was she?

Tonks couldn't seem to remember anything, how she'd got there or even where the house she was in was, her head snapped around to look at the door as it opened a women who looked to be in her late twenties stood in the door way holding a crying baby...a baby with blue hair, she felt her heart stutter as she looked at the crying child.

"T-Teddy, my baby."

The women made her way to the bed carefully handing him over to his mother who held him close rubbing his back calming him, his sobs stopped as he looked at her but still whimpered and sniffed now and again as his little hand clutching her shirt tightly.

"What is your name?"

Tonks looked at the women at her side and tried to pull her name from her mind but couldn't.

"I-I don't remember."

She looked down at Teddy a bit panicked, she could remember that he was her son and remember his name but nothing else, she looked back at the women as she rose from the bed shaking her head.

"Amnesia, you must have hit your head really hard then to cause that."

Tonks watched as she left the room closing the door, she looked down at Teddy who was now sleeping in her arms his once blue hair now a soft brown color.

Tonks sat by the window gently rocking Teddy in her arms as she looked up at the full moon her mind lost in thought of the dream she'd had the night before, different from the ones she'd had for nearly a month but still some how the same.

A small flat, a bedroom where she could feel arms around her, a kitchen where a man would hold her close and kiss her sweetly or just hold her by the waist as she held her son, she had seen the man's face so many times in the dreams and each time it made her heart race and hurt when he'd kiss her.

She was yanked from her thoughts by the tittle she'd learned to answer to since she woke up in the care of the women who saved her.

"Metomorphagus, if he's asleep get to bed then before your head gives you trouble again."

Suddenly a name came to her, she remembered everyone addressing her by it even if she didn't like it.

"My name isn't Metomorphagus it's Nymphadora, Nymphadora Lupin."

She spat the name at the women with a growl as she remembered being call what she was had been an insult to her, she looked back at the moon swallowing as the man's face came to her mind but it shifted quickly into the face and form of a werewolf, her heart gave a painful twist as his name rolled of her lips.

"Remus?"

She shook her head and went to the room she had been staying in and curled up on the bed with Teddy held closely to her chest, she dreamt that night of the flat again but then it shifted to a different place, a building that muggles passed by like it wasn't there and all but a few people avoided, she seen herself, Teddy and the man Remus going into the building from time to time and leaving sometimes she'd be happy and laughing others she'd look as if she'd been struck.

After a few days of mauling over the idea Tonks gathered her courage and went to the flat she'd seen so many times, she changed the way she looked each time she went back and every time she did new memories flooded her mind but the one that triggered every other memory was their wedding, the day she had finally married the man she loved so very much, the man she wanted to spend forever with, the man that as she watched him seemed to be in more pain than anyone should ever have to feel.

One day she went back to the flat and snuck in once she was sure Remus had gone to the order meeting and quickly grabbed the letter she'd hidden inside a book that sat on top of the book shelf in the living room before she hurried to Grimmauld place sitting on the steps knowing she couldn't just walk in or she'd be killed or forced to drop her transformation neither of which she wanted.

She looked up from her boots on the steps as someone stood in front of her, her eyes locked with Bill's and it took every ounce of concentration no to jump up and hug him or even smile.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer just looked over her shoulder at the door then him before at the ground, he sighed roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her up and making her walk forward with his wand to her back as he fallowed her to the kitchen rolling his eyes as she tripped on the loose floor bored that jutted out causing her to fall to the floor.

She pursed her lips into a line but it faulted as she felt a hand on her shoulder helping her up, she looked to her right seeing Molly as she got to her feet, she gave a small and weary smile to thank her without saying anything, she looked to Molly's side seeing Sirius who was glaring at her.

"How did you find your way in here?"

He demanded looking her over his eyes untrusting, thankfully before she was forced to answer Bill came in beside her.

"I found her sitting on the steps outside but she wouldn't tell me why she was there, hasn't said a word at all."

Tonks crossed her arms looking annoyed at them changing her voice before she spoke.

"I came to find someone, I was told I'd find him here."

Sirius met her eyes again still untrusting.

"Who?"

She looked at the faces around her her heart leaping into a fast pace in her chest as she seen Remus looking at the floor brokenly, it took all her control not to drop her form and run to him sobbing.

"Remus Lupin."

She saw Remus look up shocked as he heard his name, his sad blue eyes made her heart yearn to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything as he took a step closer to her, she closed the space holding out the letter.

"A young women with mousy brown hair told me to give that to you and that I'd find you here. She looked broken hearted but before I could ask her why for any of this she was gone."

She turned on her heel to leave her red hair blowing out as she turned away from him, she seen him nod out of the corner of her eye before she left.

She waited close by for Molly to leave the building, she stepped in front of her looking at her with worried eyes.

"Molly I need your help."

Molly looked at her and opened her mouth to say something as she looked confused, Tonks let her form slip reviling her true form making the women before her cover her mouth with her hand tears brining her soft brown eyes.

"Tonks, your alive?"

She nodded quickly shifting back before anyone else could see.

"I need your help Molly, I have to tell Remus but I don't want to overwhelm him and take Teddy with me, could you watch him for me please?"

Tonks listened to her voice as it shook, Molly nodded putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of corse dear anything you need."

Tonks smiled and thanked her before watching her leave before going back to godric's hollow and to the house she had been staying in, she quickly changed her robes before grabbing Teddy and thanking the women, Alice, for helping and taking care of Teddy and herself before leaving quickly for the burrow.

Once there she dropped the changes to her body and with a deep breath opened the door, she was met with stairs from the Weasleys sitting in the room in front of her, Molly was at her side with a soft smile as she took Teddy from her as Bill got to his feet looking at her.

"Tonkies? Your..your alive?"

Tonks nodded with a small smile to him and gasped when he pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back letting a tear escape her eye as he pulled away looking at her.

"Does Remus know?"

She shook her head wipping her eyes, she looked into his eyes her smile vanishing as she bawled her hand into a fist and smacked him harshly in the arm actually managing to make he wince and hold his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

He looked at her confused as she leered at him ready to take another swing at him.

"For treating me so roughly back at headquarters if I wasn't in a hurry I'd hit you again for having the balls to hold me at wand point as well!"

She snorted before going to Teddy now in George's arms and kissed his head.

"You be good, mummy will be back as soon as she can."

She smiled at George who returned the smile as she left transforming herself back into the red haired girl from before, Bill seeing her shift into that wanted to slam his head agents the wall at his lack of realizing what she had hit him for.

She quickly retrieved her owl from the window of the flat and gave it a letter sending it to the door staying out of sight as her husband opened the door, took the note and payed the owl before closing the door again.

With a deep breath she made herself look winded not having to force tears into her eyes as she went to the door knocking softly, her heart pounded in her ears as the door slowly opened and the broken man who used to be her husband stood before her his blue eyes looking lost as they looked over her face.

"I'm sorry! The owl wasn't to bring the letter to you!"

She panted locking eyes with him, she stepped inside as he let her in and her heart sank as she looked around seeing everything was as she remembered it from two months ago down to the smallest things.

"You didn't change anything here."

Her tears finally spilled over as she let her transformation come undone, she turned to look at him her vision blurred by her tears as she watched him close his eyes.

She took half a step closer to him reaching out a hand to him as he opened his eyes again, she barely had time to gasp as he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly, she smiled hiding her face in his chest listening to his heart, she looked at him as he took her face in his shaking hands.

"How? How are you here? I thought for two months you were dead."

She shook her head kissing his palm.

"No love I got away with Teddy barley but I did."

She explained the whole story to him trailing off to let it sink in as she looked down at the floor, she was shocked when he tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, she felt her heart leap into a sprint as the kiss was filled with longing and pain, she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck new tears rolling down her cheeks, she opened her eyes as he broke the kiss and as his eyes met hers she knew already what he was going to ask.

"He's with Molly, I went to her first with him she knows all of the Weasleys do he's fine."

She felt his arms return to her waist and smiled slightly feeling his lips on her forehead.

"If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up, if I'm dead never revive me."

She stood on her tip toes pulling his face to hers so she was kissing him again.

"Your not dreaming and your sure as hell not dead and neither am I, if I was you wouldn't be holding me so close it's sweetly painful to breath and you wouldn't feel this."

She took his hand placing it over her heart nuzzling closer when she felt his hold loosen from around her waist, she shifted her eyes to a blue that matched his getting a small smile from him as he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"Don't, your eyes are perfect as they are just because most of your family has them doesn't mean they aren't yours, your eyes are full of light and happiness that spreads to anyone who you get close to, your eyes are the pools that make my heart hurt because even after you agreed to marry me and gave birth to our son I don't see how you could want me over someone younger."

She frowned as she shifted her eyes back to grey her heart skipping a beat.

"Remus John Lupin don't you dare think that I could never want you, it's always been you and it always will be."

She closed her eyes as he held her close again and she smiled as he kissed the top of her head, she reluctantly moved out of his hold looking at the table where her note and the pictures laid.

"Where's my ring love? My finger feels bare without it now."

She was surprised when she felt the chain around her neck and heard him clasp it for her making her smile.

"Keep it like this, it's closer to your heart this way."

She turned to him smiling her hair turning bright pink as she clutched it in her hand happily taking his hand in her free one.

"Let's go her Teddy, he's been wanting to see you I know he has, on both full moons he didn't sleep unless he could see the moon and I bet he's kicking up a fuss for Molly he hasn't been away from me for two months."

She left the flat with him apperating to the burrow not far behind him, she went to his side as she landed holding his hand as they went to the door, she had no more than placed her free hand on the nob when the door was yanked open and she found herself stumbling back, she would have fallen if her husband's hand wasn't on the small of her back, as Ginny hugged her waist.

"Guess I forgot to tell someone, urg Ginny sweetie to tight can't breath and I think you already broke a rib."

Ginny let go quickly looking at the woman in front of her with a deathly glair though tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?! Didn't you know we were all scared for you?! That we all thought you were dead!?"

She looked at her shocked for a moment her heart sinking in guilt as she pulled the girl into a hug letting her son into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. I didn't think you would miss me that much and even if I wanted to come back I couldn't have I wouldn't have known who you were, I wouldn't have even known my name for a month and a half the women who looked after Teddy and myself called my Metomorphagus because I didn't know my name until about a week ago I looked at her and said plan as day that my name was Nymphadora Lupin, I called myself Nymphadora."

She chuckled but it was watery with tears as held Ginny as her sobs stopped after reducing to sniffles.

Ginny pulled away form her looking up at her before looking over her shoulder as George came into view holding Teddy keeping him entertained and not crying by letting him play with a fake wand from the joke shop as Molly yelled for Ginny and Ron.

After giving her a soft smile Ginny hurried over into the kitchen with Ron on her heels, Tonks stepped into the living room and Teddy whined reaching for her making George look at her and with a soft smile hand Teddy over kissing her cheek in a brotherly way before going to the kitchen as Ginny yelled for him.

She smiled holding her son kissing his head and giggling as her hair turned purple while his turned pink as he put his hand to her cheek, she went back to Remus smiling as Teddy whined reaching for his father and she chuckled handing him over, she leaned into his side as he smiled down at Teddy as he fell asleep snuggled into his father's arms.

She couldn't help but feel safe, happy and like she was where she belonged as Remus pressed a soft kiss to his head.

_** A special thank you goes out to all the people who read and fallowed this story but a big thank you goes to: remusdora and JKStorm501 for encouraging me to keep writing and for reviewing my stories.**_


End file.
